How Foolish
by Dragon-of-Spades
Summary: Rogue's left the institute in the dead of night, being grown enough to leave without parental permission. She got away without anyone, but the professor knew. Leaving notes for everyone, but who hurt her? She knew what touch was, but...Read the an.
1. Lettered GoodByes

Disclaimer: I do not and most likely never will own the X-men.

I'm not sure where this stories going, I didn't intend to write it, but I was mad/depressed and it just wrote itself. Now, I'm not sure, but I might have some light femslash or a lot of femslash. There won't be any Yaoi, maybe some other time. I don't think this stories good and I don't know what's going to happen, but hell, I'll try. Now...I'm not sure who I want it to be who hurt her, I was thinking Remy, now don't get me wrong, I love the man to death, but no one shows his heart breaking player side! Maybe Pietro...Conceded Jackass, with a number of broken hearts. Give me some advice! Pairings will vary, so be warned this is going to be a hell of a crazy story. Enjoy the crazy insane sad story I created by accident.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rogue walked swiftly away from the mansion, the place she had called home for a very long time, but she knew that the time had come and she was leaving. Dressed in black jeans and a dark gray hoodie she made her way down the lawn, the professor had agreed to let her leave. Logan was out of town, doing god knows what, so she had no trouble from him, and she didn't inform any of the other students, Xavier didn't want her to leave, but knowing that she was a grown woman and could make her own choices let her go.

Over the course of her life Logan had taught her how to ride a motorcycle, and right now she was taking one she had saved up for. Allowance pays off eventually, and she had saved, while the professor paid the dividend. The black and green cbr600rr motorcycle was just made for racing and she intended on doing lots of that while in the city, she never thought she'd see the people she considered family, ever again. Rogue got to the gates and opening them, turned and left a note on it, with the word "_Logan_" on it. Turning she mounted her motorcycle and kicked it to life, leaving her past in the rubber marks on the street, the notes she left would be the last thing they would see of her for years to come.

The mansion was bustling with mutants getting ready for school, Scott Summers headed downstairs thinking about a certain red head and then about the quiet gothic girl. He knew Rogue had a crush on him, it made him feel empowered, even though he hated admitting that, but he never let that on and tried not to lead to poor girl on. He was just nice like that. He was passing the said gothic girl's shared room when he heard hysterical crying, and being a big softie for girls, he went in. Finding the normally warm room, cold and unhappy, the sorrow just leaked out in waves, he was surprised. He found Kitty, crying with a note clutched in her hand, walking over he sat on her bed and hugged her, a big warm brotherly hug and she got his shirt all wet.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" He was quiet when he asked, knowing girls would just cry harder if you weren't sensitive. Sniffling the valley girl shoved a note into his hand, the rumpled and wet thing was slightly smudged, but the words were clear as day.

_"Dear Kit,  
I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, I know you must be upset and angry, but you know that I needed to get out. Kit, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, maybe I'll come visit. You know most of me, but some things are left hidden and I don't know all of me yet, I hope you can forgive me for leaving abruptly and not saying goodbye, Don't forget me Kit, I love you, you're the best friend I could ever have.  
Good Bye  
Love,  
Rogue."  
_Scott looked up sharply, surprise evident in his facial features, even though you couldn't see his eyes. Kitty launched herself at him and sobbed into his shoulder, he hugged her back, looking at the empty half of the room. Oh my god…She's gone…I…I can't believe she's gone! No, she'll come back, I'll talk to the professor. Scott Summer's thoughts ended as he concentrated on the girl crying, he wanted to cry himself, but leaders don't cry.

"Come' on Kitty, it's almost time for breakfast, I'm s-sure the professor will explain." He didn't mean to stutter or for his voice to break, it just happened. Nodding Kitty wiped her eyes and the two walked out, looking very much like two heart-broken siblings. As the two made their way downstairs, Kitty with her note clutched to her chest, they noticed how quiet it was, that wasn't normal. With over 20 mutant teenagers running around it was never quiet. Getting closer to the kitchen, they heard quiet sobbing. Walking inside, they took their seats.

Kurt's yellow eyes were sad and red, he looked at everyone in silence, not touching his food. Bobby walked in and one look at Kurt and his smile disappeared. Looking at everyone blankly he sat, then Kurt said something, and if it weren't so quiet they wouldn't have heard,  
"Why?"

The professor wheeled in and Storm sat next to him, beast to his left and Logan wasn't back yet. Kurt looked at the three adults and they all looked at him sympathetically. Again he repeated the question, though this time it was broken and towards the adults.  
"Why?"

The professor sighed and then said lightly, "She said she needed to leave, something about finding herself. She wanted independence. Kurt, and I can't keep her locked up like a prisoner." Kurt's eyes welled up and the professor said lightly, "Look under your plates, children." The younger students had yet to wake, so it was only the older one's, the one's who knew Rogue that were seated at the table.

Each pulled out a white envelope. Except Kitty, hers was left on her nightstand, but she looked anyways, nothing. Scott opened his up, and reading quietly to himself some caught what he said,

_"Dear Scott,  
As you probably know I liked you, key word liked. You were a great leader and I hope you continued to lead the X-men onwards, I know you will. I'm sorry it ended like this, but oh well. Live life like I was never there, Scott, go for Jean, I know she loves you as much as you love her. Maybe we can see each other again? And I'll be able to see the beautiful baby you to had. It hurts to write this, but I want you to be happy. I guess I'm not as selfish as I thought. Good Bye Scott, Enjoy life and help everyone else. Watch Kurt and Kitty for me will ya?  
Rogue."_

Scott stopped, his eyes filled with tears, but refused to fall. Three more words were uttered from his lips, "I will, Rogue." Jean looked at him quietly and smiled sadly, she wasn't happy that Rogue left nor was she sad, she was sorrowful for everyone else, that was until she red her note.

_"Dear Jean,  
I hated you, yes I know that it's not pleasant to see in a good bye note, but I just had to tell you. I know that I don't hate you as much, but yes I still dislike you. We're to different to get along, but we had one thing in common, love for Scott. I will tell you right now, because I couldn't to your face. I was jealous, very much so, but it was because you were everything I wasn't. I'm sorry for the hell I put you through, but don't think it won't be a bit of that same hell when we see each other again. I hope you and Scott get married and shit, watch out for him okay? Bye Red,  
Rogue."_

Jean was stunned, although Rogue hadn't shown it when she was still here, she had grown up some and it showed. Nodding her head Jean murmured, while taking Scott's hand, "Okay, Rogue." Kurt was reading his note, quietly to himself, this was the second time he did so,

_"Dear Brother,  
I want you to know that I love you. Even though I wasn't very open about it, I did. You made life easier, well in a humorous way. You comforted me and was the best brother ever, but now I have to leave and you have to let me go. Not forever, but for now. I want to let you know that I didn't want to do this, but I had to for both myself and everyone else, though it might not seem like it right now. I can't believe I'm pouring out my emotions on pieces of paper to everyone, even Miss. Perfect and Scott. Well Kurt, Take care and remember I'm not gone forever.  
Love:  
Rogue"_

Kitty moved close to Kurt and hugged him, Bobby held up two notes, one was for Jamie though and he opened his.

_"Ice-Cube,  
This may sound weird, but I did care for you, your like my little brother. I should have killed you for half the shit you put me through, but hell I couldn't because what you did to wolvie and red over there was to damn funny to let you die. Bobby, I want you to take care of Jamie, I'm not sure how he'll react, so do me a favor and take care of the little brat. Or else there will be hell to pay. See you, Ice…Man.  
Rogue."_

The boy couldn't help but smile, Rogue had finally called him Ice-man! Even if it was in note form, he still had that small crush. Nodding he said confidently, "I'll take care of the runt, Rogue, don't worry." The three adults looked sadly at the group and then Xavier handed them both notes, opening them Beast went first and was surprised to see a necklace in side along with a note. It was small and had a small red cross on it.

_"Dear Hank,  
The necklace you hold negates powers, including appearance if there is something abnormal of it. You must be wondering how I know this and why I gave it to you. I stole it from your medical lab awhile ago and used it, and found out touch wasn't as great as I thought. I want you to have it, it will give you back your original appearance and maybe you can tamper it to not negate your powers, but enhance them. I owe you this much, your one of the few who have done so much for me. Thank You Hank, enjoy and remember I'll be back to see who you marry! Yours Truly,  
Rogue."_

The blue beast was surprised to say the least, he never thought Rogue would give something like this away, but what did she mean by "Found Touch wasn't as great as I thought?" All heads turned as they watched Beast turn back into Hank McCoy, the professor at their school. The weather witch smiled at all, though it was a sad one. Opening hers she red a loud,

_"Dear Ororo, I know we did not speak much, but you were a kind woman and I knew you were always looking out for us and myself, though I wasn't to appreciative then. I wish you good luck with that stubborn ass Logan, don't deny it! It's very obvious, well at least to me, that you to love each other, he's just to damn stubborn. Good Luck and I hope I can see the cute kid and tease wolvie over there! Tell Spike I said hey and Good Luck.  
Rogue."_

The only note left was Jamie's and everyone else was quiet as if mourning the white streaked haired girl's death, although she wasn't dead it sure as hell felt like it. When Jamie finally stumbled in, the professor called him telepathically, he looked at everyone's somber faces and felt the tension, Bobby stood and handed him the note. Confused the young boy looked at everyone and then asked, "Where's Rogue?" Kitty burst into tears and Jean hugged to Scott, Kurt looked sad and hugged Kitty.

Surprised the boy had nothing to say, but open the note. He red it in his head, his heart started pounding,

_"Dear Jamie,  
I'm sorry I couldn't give you one last hug or tell you good bye, but it would have been so much harder. Kido, your one of the best things that ever happened to me, you were an inspiration to live. Jamie, I want you to be good for Bobby, I asked him to look after you and if he doesn't tell me, he'll have hell to pay with the devil. Listen Kid, I hope to see you again, be good, get stronger. Enjoy life and don't let old Wolfie get to ya. See you sometime, Kido.  
Love,  
Rogue."_

Jamie still being a kid burst into tears and Bobby, although immature, had said he would take care of the kid and would. He told him it'd be alright and that she'd come back. Just then the wolverine burst into the room, note in hand and eyes blistering with rage. Getting in Xavier's face he asked in a deadly whisper, "You let her leave? Why in all hells would you do that, Chuck! I can't believe you! I'm gone for four fucking days and she leaves! Why!" His voice steadily got louder and more angry, the handy-capped man just said lightly,

"If you hold a butterfly to tightly you crush it and if you hold to loosely it flies away. At least she didn't get crushed. I can't hold her back! You know that, it was her choice and I let her, because she deserved that much. Enough to know that she wasn't a prisoner. I told her to come back and she said that if we really needed her to come and get her"  
The steal boned man growled and said, "We need her, now." Sighing the other man shook his head,

"She needs this, she wanted this, I want her to experience life, not prison. Let her go, let her become herself. You had to do that and still do, Logan, you should understand the most." Growling Logan backed up and red his note again, the words echoing in his mind.

_"Dear Logan,  
I know this is going to put you into rage, but hell I needed out and I got it. I want you to know that you were the best and understood the most, I hope you understand why I left. I really do. Life has chewed me up and spit me up one to many times, and I still couldn't figure out who I was or what I wanted. I need to now, Logan. Listen I'm going to put it bluntly, long drawn out things aren't your bag, I know it. I'm gone, but not forever. I'll be back, and you guys will be back in hell.  
__One last thing Logan: I love you and thank you for being the best father I could ever have.  
Rogue."_

Logan turned and left in the distance they could here trees falling and machines being turned on, he was mad and going to take it out on their security system. Xavier slowly said,

"She will be back…I'm sure of it." Tear stained eyes and tense forms met his eyes and he saw no hope, only sorrow. Sighing the man made his way back to his study. Everyone left to comfort one and other.

About ten miles from the mansion Rogue saw a hotel and finding it suitable drove up and got a room. Sitting on the bed she remembered how she trusted him and how he broke her heart and took her virginity, _what a fool I was._ She thought to herself, _and he took it with a smile. I thought he loved me, but hell I was naïve and let him. Not touching for over what? 7 or 10 years does get to someone. God I was stupid, but it won't happen again. He's not coming near me. _

_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who's he? And this necklace? what about it? Will Rogue reveal and learn more about herself? What about the BoM? When will they find out about Rogue? How will this story end? Well I'll answer that one, I sure as hell don't know!_

_Well, leave me a review tell me what you think and I will do my best. Continue or delete? Flame or Compliement? All up to you. This was a spur of the moment thing, and it most likely will be throughout the whole damn story. Well...all you have to do is review...till next time. _

_Au revoir mon amis  
_:-:_D.O.S:-:_


	2. Silent Table

Disclaimer: I do not and most likely never will own the X-men.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue decided she wanted to sleep for a little bit, and laying down on the slightly hard bed she closed her eyes and fell into restless sleep.

_The hands they were so warm, traveling over her body and giving her pleasure. She could feel his hard lean body against her and she submitted to his warm loving mouth and hands. Tangled in the sheets and passion she made no attempt to stop him and he continued. She moaned and he grinned, she looked up into his eyes, they held so much emotion, she thought she saw love in those eyes. She felt the pain go through her body…_

Rogue woke up with a start, breathing hard as she remembered that night, the night she gave herself to that man. Shaking her head she stood and walked to a small bathroom, the wooden door creaked as she opened it. The dimly lit bathroom was hard to see in, but she managed to shower and take care of bathroom-y things. Drying her hair she stooped down and tugged out a duffle bag and pulled out simple clothing. Fading blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, stepping out of the door she walked down to the basically empty lobby and asked quietly, "Can Ah Hav' a ne'spapah?" The old woman behind the counter nodded and tossed her a bag holding the paper.

Thanking the lady she walked back up the stairs, _Time ta stahrt lookin' fer a place._ Opening the door to her small room she sat on the bed and pulled a pen from the duffle bag, she knew she was going deeper into the city, away from quiet Bayville and to the loud city, the only way to conquer her fear of touch was to met it head on. Most of the ads said, "No mutants." But she found two that had, "anyone accepted." She figured the owners were mutants as well. The rents weren't to bad and she would get a job when she got there.

Closing up the duffle she folded the newspaper and stuffed it into her pocket, heading out the door she paid the lady for her stay and left for the city.

Kurt didn't want to go to school, no one wanted to, but the professor insisted that they had to. So each mutant piled silently into the car, squished In the seats. Kurt and Kitty both stared out the sides of the car, hoping to see rogue's unnatural hair or hear the sound of her laugh. They saw nothing, stopping at the school they climbed out, Jean sighed and looked at them all. She didn't want anyone to be unhappy so she said to them all,

"She'll be back you guys, she will. I know she will."

By the brother hood's jeep Lance looked up and caught Kitty's eye. He was immediately concerned for "his" Kit-Kat. So he left the conversation and walked towards the group of mutants. His face was sketched with concern as he looked at Kitty. Scott stood in his way though,

"What do you want Alvers?" Just because Rogue left didn't mean he could stop hating Rock boy.  
"I want to talk to my Kit-Kat. Something's up and what is it!" Kitty pushed past Scott with a, "Scott stop being a jerk." and then launched herself into Lance's arms sobbing. She wasn't coherent as she spoke so all poor Lance heard was, "Gone…" and "She." Lance patted her head and held her close, Kurt came closer and said quietly, "Rogue…she left." Lance could tell by his eyes that he had done some crying as well, then it dawned on him, _Rogue's gone? Oh no…_ Tears welled in his eyes, she was like his little sister, he never thought, _oh god_. Lance Alvers held Kitty closer, if not for her for him.

Pietro looked at them, spotting Lance he zipped over, "What's-going-on? Why-are-all-of-you-crying! Shouldn't-we-be-fighting!" Lance shook his head and murmured to him,  
"Rogue…Gone…" For once, Pietro Maximoff was stunned to silence, until he exploded,  
"No-She's-not-!She-can't-be! This-is-a-sick-trick!" The x-men shook their heads, all staring dejectedly at the two brother hood members. Pietro backed away, fear evident in his eyes. Rogue gone. That stunned him hard.

Blob lumbered over with Todd close on his heals, "What's going on?" He thundered, "Why ain't you fighting!" Pietro shook his head and walked, well, power walked past them with a mumble of, "Rogue's…gone." Blob looked shocked, but Todd just stared. They remembered all the times they were together and how she was there, but they then remembered her betrayal. The two turned without a word, walking to their classes. Lance nodded to the X-men,

"I'll take kitty to class…I'm…sorry Kurt." Kurt looked up surprised and Lance went on, "Rogue meant something to all of us." Taking Kitty's hand he led her away and towards their classes, whispering comforting words to her. Kitty couldn't help but think, _This is something I love about you Lance…_

The X-men split up, all heading for class.

Rogue was on the road for an hour after stopping at a building, walking inside she walked up three flights up stairs and then turned right stopping at door, 305. Knocking she waited for someone to answer, a female opened the door. Her hair bright pink and her eyes green, a lot of piercing covered her body and she was wearing a pink tank top and black jeans. Rogue nodded saying,

"Ah'm here fer teh room mahte." The woman looked slightly embarrassed before nodding, and saying, "Alright-y then! The rent here is $500 a month, and I'm Casy." She held out her hand and Rogue shook it, opening the door the two walked in. Looking around Rogue saw an old couch, pealing wall paper, and a tiny kitchen. Two doors were situated across from each other.

"This room can be yours." Rogue nodded and said,  
"Ah'll look aroundah and see if Ah wan'a stahy here." The door across from Hers' opened and out came a man, he was wearing nothing, but a towel and had a slight stomach, black hair and blue eyes. Rogue's eyes widened and she heard behind her,

"Don't worry 'bout him, he's my boyfriend." Rogue grimaced and said,  
"Um…Okah…" Walking into the room she looked around quietly, it was cramped and pealing. She walked in further and stepped on something. Rogue screamed.

A dead rat.

"Oh mah gawd!" Rogue turned and walked out of the room, "M'am Ah will not beh stayin' hereh, good byah." Rogue left quickly and sat down on her bike, crossing out this place's advertisement. She kicked the bike into gear and headed deeper into the city. An hour later she stopped at a small building, looking up she sighed. Room 607 she noted, six flights of stairs and seven rooms down the right later, she knocked. Rogue waited and waited, she was about to leave when the door opened a girl, maybe 19 or 20 was wearing a robe and said quickly,

"I'm sorry! I was in the shower! And…Who're you?" Rogue shrugged.

" A robbah, no Ah'm her' ta see thah apartment ya renting to." The girl nodded and laughed lightly at the sarcasm,

"Alright then, Com'on in." Opening the door she let Rogue inside. The walls were white and chipped here and there. A small kitchen and living room with a tiny bathroom off to the side. Two doors next to each other.

"Sit." Rogue was confused, but sat anyways, the girl sat down next to her. Turning the dark haired girl stated.

"First: Are you afraid of Bi-Sexual People? Second: Do you dislike mutants?" Rogue was slightly confused but looked at her and said,

"No Ah'm not, Ah'm a mutant as well, and noh I dohn't mihnd c'ts…I love 'em. Whyah?" The girl looked away, and responded,

"Because I am Bi-sexual mutant. Anyways, I have a cat, I hope your not allergic." Something seemed to dawn in her orange eyes, "Oh I never mentioned my name, it's Kesi." Rogue nodded, and asked,

"Wh't're your powahs?" Rogue asked.

"I can blend in with the environment, except my eyes…they stay the same. You?" Rogue flinched and murmured,

"When' Ah tou'h som'one Ah absorb the'r mem'ri's, feelin's, tho'ghts, and if they areh mutahnts, theihr powah." Kesi looked at her interestingly,

"Wow, that must be hard to cope with…"

"Ye'h." Rogue got up, "How much thah re't?" Rogue started walking around looking from the small t.v. to the tiny kitchen, and then she spotted the cat. _It looks like kitty…_ She thought as she watched the small dark brown cat jump around, light gray eyes, _It looks a lot like kitty…_

"550 dollars." Rogue groaned, damn thas' a loht of moneh.The Gray eyed mutantchuckled and said, "Yeah, New York's a hell of an expensive place!" Rogue looked towards the rooms, but stopped, "Hey, whaht's yer cat's nahme?" Kesi looked towards the brown kitty and said, "Perfect Fit, you can just call her Perfect though." Rogue chuckled.

"Interesting, Ah think Ah'll stahy h're" Rogue continued to wander about, she opened the first door and walked in. Looking around Rogue's eyes widened, Whoa she's messy… Clothes lay everywhere, from bras to pants they were on the floor the tiny moth eaten dresser. Poking her head out of the room Rogue called, "Cahn Ah look anywhere?" Kesi grinned,

"Sure, I haven't got nothing ta hide." Rogue liked that, good because if you did I dohn't know if Ah'd still be here. With those thoughts Rogue continued to stare at the sloppy room, _Kitty wouhld clean it…ugh stohp thinking' 'bout tha past!_ Rogue pulled open some drawls and again her eyes widened, _Thos're_ _a loht of toys…_ She shut that pretty quick, wandering about she found some pictures of people and a few explicate ones.

"You like Chinese, Rogue!" Kesi called from the kitchen, Rogue looked up and walked out of that room,

"Yeah, cahn ya get sohme of the Pork Fried Rice?"

"Sure thing." With that said Rogue wandered into an empty room, a very empty room. Even the walls were bare and white, with a plain mattress and no sheets the room gave an empty feeling. A small dresser in the corner and a nightstand were the only things she saw. Rogue walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Kesi was getting off the phone.

"Alright I'm guessing your gonna need a job? And your gonna need some sheets and other things right?" Rogue nodded and Kesi walked into her room and back out with dark blue sheets, "Here, and I guess you'll find a job on your own." Rogue nodded and said,

"Thahnks" Taking the sheets she wandered into the small room and started fitting them to the bed. As she finished that up Rogue walked out of the room, watching Kesi try and carry all the Chinese food inside, taking a few of the containers Rogue helped her. Smiling somewhat Kesi served herself and Rogue followed suit. It was about 5:30 and almost night time so they ate in silence, Kesi broke it though.

"I have work tomorrow. So I won't be here. You should look for a job as well." Rogue stiffened slightly, it felt like she was telling her what to do, but shrugging it off Rogue nodded. Cleaning up the mess Rogue went outside to get her bag and other things, going up into the building Rogue laid on her own bed, sighing slightly. She could still smell him. Closing her eyes Rogue fell into a light sleep, the dream swam inside her head.

_She was laying on her back pain coursing through her petite body, the male body above her was holding her in a comforting embrace. The green eyed female shivered as he slowly moved in and out, and that was all she could feel, think about, visualize at that moment, that in and out movement. Soon her moans and his grunts filled the air, the young women murmured breathlessly, "I love you…" But when he opened his mouth…_

Rogue's green orbs opened and she choked back tears, Whay are ya hauntin' meh now? Whay! Closing her eyes again Rogue forced sleep into her mind, her voices were speaking loudly to her, telling her why. And the last voice she heard before she went to sleep was, Because you're a whore…

Remy was laying on his back in his bed a smirk across his handsome face. Getting up He tugged on his boots and left his small apartment. Peter, John, and himself had decided to get together and go out, maybe cause a bit of mayhem. Meeting the two outside Remy watched in amusement as the two ran about, Peter trying to get the lighter from the insane aussie while the said austrailian tried to burn some poor woman's wig. Laughing insanely John exclaimed, "You'll never catch me, mate!" And then skipped, yes I said skipped, away, burning trees in his wake.

Remy laughed and him and Peter had to physically tie down the pyromaniac, putting him in the back seat Remy exclaimed, "Let's g' pick up some petites, mon amis!" Peter shook his head, and muttered, "Same old Remy." The trio headed to a bar, it was 12 in the morning when they got there and at 5 am in the morning Remy left with a buxom blonde, John was drunk and lighting things on fire, and poor Peter was sighing and rubbing his head, ending up taking home John, while Remy disappeared with the woman.

The X-men had gotten back from school and were still brooding, the new kids had no idea what was wrong with their older mentors, but didn't bother to ask, every time someone did, the person they'd ask would go silent, run off and cry, or snap at them. It was at dinner time when Jubilee asked the forbidden question, confusion lacing it, "Where's Rogue? She's normally snapping at me by now." Kurt glared at her and tears started covering his yellow eyes, the demon-like boy poofed out of the room. Kitty let a tear fall down her cheek and she also disappeared through the walls, Scott glared, although you couldn't tell, Bobby sighed disappointed and tried, key word tried, to stop Jamie from crying. Jean handled the situation with a weak voice, "Rogue's…she's…gone."

The table went silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it took so long, although I have been provoked by the reviews I recieved. A slightly deppressed mood had taken me over and so, this is the second chapter. Flame me or compliment me, personally, both will provoke me to write the story. Delete or continue to write? Who's this mystery man? Remy? Pietro? Scott? Oh man, how'd his name get in there? You don't know? Niether do I, review and let's find out together!

MidniteAngelGoth- I'm not sure if you'll need tissues, but you might want to keep em handy just in case! Thanks for the cookies!

Niffer01: Interesting? Thank you!

DemonZanite: You loved it? Whoa, that'awsome.

Au revoir Mes Critiques,  
:D:O:S:


End file.
